The present invention relates generally to clamping devices for use in the securement of cables, wires and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a cable-clamping device of the rotary jaw type which includes means for adjusting the size of the cable-receiving bore thereof to thereby provide variable clamping capability.
Although cable-clamping devices of the rotary jaw type are well known in the art and have met with considerable success, the conventional rotary jaw clamps suffer from the disadvantage of being suitable for use with only a single size cable. This is due to the fact that a relatively specific range of clamping forces is necessary to properly secure a given cable without developing shear forces which might cause failure of the clamp. Thus, specific size prior art clamps are typically recommended for use with a cable of specified diameter.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved cable-clamping device of the rotary jaw type which includes means for adjusting the cable-receiving and cable-clamping capability of the device to unable the use thereof with cables of varying diameters. More specifically, the adjustable means is capable of altering the spatial relationship of the effective cable-receiving axes of the cable-receiving bores or openings in the female and male jaws, thereby altering the cable-receiving or cable-clamping capability of the device. In other words, the adjustable means serves to alter or offset the general alignment of the bores when the device is in its open, cable-receiving position, or to alter the offset of the bores when the device is in its closed, cable-clamping position. For example, one embodiment of the present invention includes a rotary jaw cable clamp which utilizes a means to adjust the alignment of the cable-receiving bore of the male member. The adjusting means may be used with a conventional, prior art clamp or with an improved clamp embodying preferred structural features which enhance and simplify the assembly and use of the device. In addition, the adjustable clamp of the present invention is designed so as to retain most, if not all, of the structural and functional features and advantages of prior art rotary jaw clamping devices.